a quick finnceline
by mr mike oxlong. say it. loud
Summary: a quick story to get me out of my rut.
1. Chapter 1

A quick finnceline! Also, could someone PM me explaining what 'sugarless gum' is?  
also, i find the idea of shy finn and assertive Marceline cute. And if you're wondering why i've done only finnceline, it's just because i can only see bubblegum as a controlling bitch, and flame princess as... well, i just don't see how that can work out. i don't know why. Inspired by stuff on tumblr.

Finn was a shy boy. Never really serious about girls, disgusted by kissing, extremely shy at the thought of doing anything 'improper' as, tree-trunks would say, with anyone. He had tried to convince his 'friend' the princess of the candy kingdom, to go out with him. this attempt, along with many others, failed. So, when he needed a friend, he turned to Marceline. she was funny, understanding, and he could talk to her about things he couldn't discuss with jake. He never thought anything more than friendship would come from that relationship, even though she was constantly joking about it, but he dismissed it as playful banter.

And so there he was, outside her door. He had brought over his recording machine, under the assumption she wanted to jam. He knocked, and she quickly opened the door. "h-hi Marceline" he said, stammering at the door that had narrowly missed his face. She smiled, baring her fangs, "hey hero" she was dressed in her normal attire, a loose t-shirt, some jeans, torn slightly at the knees. And... well, that was it. Simple, and elegant at the same time. "well? You coming or not?" she said, leading him into the living room. She had her axe bass out, as finn suspected. "so..." he said, awkwardly, "what do you want to sing about?" she turned to him raising an eyebrow, "what does that mean?" he quickly tried to think of a way to not sound offending, "nothing! I just meant that you're a good singer!" he said as she giggled at him. "okay" she said, still giggling, "just follow my lead"

The session lasted a good twenty minutes before she slowed down and stopped. "so finn, you wanna play something?" he thought for a minute, "sure, but i only know how to play a little electric like you showed me that one time..." she smiled, a little too sly for finn's liking. "okay, i think i got one here somewhere" she returned a few minutes later with a black electric guitar, also an axe, but different to hers. He picked it up, it was heavier than it looked. "uuummm..." he thought, "oh! I got it!"  
Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's goin' down

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down

I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again, heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she said, ?This doesn't hurt?  
She said, ?I finally had enough?  
Face down in the dirt she said, ?This doesn't hurt?  
She said, ?I finally had enough?

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she says, This doesn't hurt  
She says, I finally had enough.

Marceline played bass for him. when they were done, finn was all tired out. she walked over and brushed up against him. he shivered a little. Sensing an opportunity to mess with him, she smirked. "wow finn" she said, "you look pretty hot when you sing" this made finn blush. 'oh, ha-ha' he thought, sarcastically, 'yeah, that's marcy, always joking about... that...' he realised he had zoned out, when he felt his *ahem* 'underwear tightening'. Marceline was silently laughing, when she gazed down, for no particular reason. "oh!" she said, surprised, "i didn't realise you were... um... well, this is awkward" he blushed deep crimson. "Um... finn?" she said, leaning in closer, "this might be a bad time to ask, but have you ever kissed a girl?" he blushed, "like... how do you mean?" she laughed at his innocence, blowing air into his face. "like, on the lips. Properly" he thought for a moment, luckily enough to distract him and 'calm' him. "uuuhhh... yeah, flame princess. Once"

"so you know what you're doing?" she said leaning in closer still. Their noses were almost touching. He blushed deeply. "Marceline... where are you going with this?" she smiled sweetly. "i know from what i just saw that you like me... so..." she said, drawing out what she was trying to conclude. "so what?" he asked. "well" she continued, "when you have feelings for someone... you might want to kiss them" he blushed. 'what?' he thought, 'this is Marceline the vampire queen! Is she just joking?' he breathed heavily, but slowly, his eyes glancing about the room. "well, finn" she asked, he looked up at her. "marcy..." he turned away a little. "c'mon finn, just one!" she whined. He was surprised beyond belief, 'she wants to?' he thought. "i... i don't know..." he said. She leaned in really close, touched her forehead to his. "please?" she said. He was really nervous. "just one?" he asked, not wanting to go any further than that, being only an innocent little fourteen year old, with only the simplest possible knowledge of 'the birds and the bees'. "just one" she assured. "well... okay" he turned to her, blushing, and leaned in, closing his eyes slightly.

She leaned in quickly, meeting his lips, closed at first, but she got excited, and pried his open. He tried to pull away, but she put her arms around his neck, holding him in place. She was slow to do so, but eventually stuck her tongue in his mouth. He was still trying to escape, and almost succeeded, so she decided she needed to hold him still. She sort of fell- pushed him onto the couch, and stopped for a second. "finn, you better get comfy with this situation, because i haven't 'been with' a guy in quite some time, so... yeah, this is going 'there'" he tried to move, but she had his hands at his waist. He wasn't going anywhere, so, he did what he would do in any other situation. He listened to her advice. She leaned down, and their lips met. She put her knees on his hands, freeing hers so she could remove her shirt. His was next. She leant dow, and the cup of her bra rubbed on his chest. He moaned a little, and she knew she had full control over him. she wasn't slow to try to remove her jeans. He was still struggling a little, but even though she wasn't directly holding his hands, and she was just lying on top of him, she still managed to get their pants off before he could get away.

(now, after this point will have some, 'improper' stuff in it, and it's the first time i will try writing like that. Uuuhhh... so, yeah. Just... whatever. I suggest not reading if you're under 15)

Finn was lying under her. His conscience was screaming, "get out, get out! what if someone sees?!" but it was too late. Hormones were swirling around, Marceline was slowly moving forwards and backwards, finn couldn't help himself. He was getting excited. She was about to remove his underwear when, to his relief, there was a knock at the door. "Marceline?" it was bubblegum. "Marceline, where's finn?" she ignored it, but finn tried to move, and as he did, he rubbed his 'manhood' up against Marceline. she moaned loudly. Worried, bubblegum flung the door open. "Just what is going on in here!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chap two! I didn't really realise I had made him only fourteen. But then again, the only guys Marceline's age would be, I don't know, the ice king. Get the point? Also, no, there will be no threesomes. Also, some of this was inspired by stuff on tumblr. Go check out the finnceline there, you might find what I mean.

PB was stunned. Her jaw dropped, eyes bulging out of her head. "Wah... Marceline..." she said astounded and shocked at what she was seeing. And hearing. Marceline quickly jumped off of Finn, holding him down with her surprisingly strong arm. Finn struggled to move, but when he did, she pushed down on his chest, and he almost passed out, so he stopped. "Marceline!" shrieked the princess, "what do you think you're doing?" Marceline was angry now. 'Frustrated' that she couldn't finish what she started. "Oh, shut up bonnie. You're just mad 'because you waited too long and now I've got a hold of him. Literally" Marceline rolled her eyes. "Marceline, he's not ready! He's only fourteen!" Shouted the pink princess. Marceline gestured towards a stressed out Finn's crotch, which he had lost complete control of. "I think that's proof enough that he's ready" bubblegum glanced over at him, in his underwear, blushing. "Finn..." she began, "do... do you want me to leave?"

Finn was dumbfounded. 'She... she would leave if I... glob...' he snapped back to reality. "Princess I..." he tried to think of a way not to offend either of them, but the princess misinterpreted his silence. "Oh..." she said sighing. "I'll... just leave then" Finn tried to manage a call to her, but all he could manage was a squeak, as Marceline pushed down on his chest again. She momentarily released him, in order to get back up, but he seized the opportunity, and leapt off the couch. He ran through the door, only to catch a glimpse of his pink friend flying away atop a giant swan. He heard the door open behind him, and ran. Still in his underwear, there was quite confusion when he burst through the door, in front of Jake and lady. Lady blushed and Jake stared in confusion. Finn wanted to avoid this conversation. He ran upstairs immediately. When he got there, he got changed, and thought about things. 'What the hey-hey? Marceline... and PB... oh glob...' he thought. 'I better go talk to them. But which one first? If I see PB she might think I... but if I talk to Marceline she might try something again. Well...' he thought, 'I guess I should man up and see Marceline. PB can wait' he honestly believed this, but something else was pushing him back there.

When he arrived at Marceline's door a sudden realisation hit him. 'Wait... do I... do I want this to happen?' he blushed, and Marceline pulled the door open, having heard him approach. "So Finn... she said seductively, "you did come back" he frowned, mad for a moment, but his hormones got the better of him. He tackled her to the ground, and kissed up and down her neck. She knew what was happening to him. "Mmmm..." was all she could manage, as he bit down on her bite marks. "Finn... I'm pretty much sure you're a virgin. Are you sure you want to lose that to me? A vampire?" Finn was struggling to hold back. He stood. "Marceline, I'm only fourteen. And-and look what you've done to me! I can barely hold myself back!" She floated, carrying him, upstairs, and plonked him onto the bed, straddling him. "Finn, I know you want me... you just have to say it" he was really nervous. 'What if I do something wrong? What if I... wait...? I know nothing about what I'm doing!' "Marceline... are you on, uuummm... the... the pill, is that what it's called?" She smiled evilly. "Yeah, I'm on the pill. How do you even know about that? I thought Jake hadn't explained that stuff to you yet" Finn blushed. "He hasn't" he explained, "I just heard him talk to lady rainicorn about it, so I asked him what it was. He just said that if I get a girlfriend to make sure she's on it" she smiled at his innocence.

"So..." he said awkwardly, "what do I do?" She just smiled slyly. "Just tell me you're ready and I'll lead you" he hesitated. "I'm... ready. I think" she leant down. "Close enough" she said.

(Like I said before, 'improper' stuff ahead. Also, I'm just gonna refer to it as his manhood)

She took off his pants to reveal his huge erection. She slid her hand down his waist, placing it atop his manhood. He moaned, bursting with euphoric pleasure for a moment, and rolled her over. This was pure instinct, because now, he had no idea what he was doing. Marceline realised this and removed her shirt and jeans. Under any other circumstance, she would have entered a crazed state of bloodlust, and drained Finn dry. But she was too distracted. She fumbled below her to remove her bra, but as soon as it was off she became nervous. She let it sit on top of her for a moment, and Finn saw that she was uncomfortable. He rolled off of her, and asked what was wrong. "Finn... I just... I've gotten pretty far with my past boyfriends, but... no-one's really... seen me naked before" Finn was surprised by this. "Uuuuhhh..." he said blushing, "what?" she asked, "I... have seen you naked" her eyes flew open, and she blushed. "You WHAT?" she yelled. "Just accidentally! I saw you getting in the shower that time we were in your closet!" She sighed. "Well, then I guess this won't be too bad for you..." she said. He rolled back on top of her. "Marceline, I would never think you were anything other than beautiful" she smiled and flipped him, so she was now on top. "You weenie"

Her bra fell on his face. He hesitated for a moment and removed it. He could see Marceline completely now. Well, almost completely. He moved his hands downward and waited for her approval. She nodded and he removed her underwear. He then lowered down, her still in the same position. He wasn't sure what to do, so he just did the first thing that came to mind. He stuck his tongue out, and considered his plan. He had only seen this part of a woman once, and had no idea what to do, so he licked it. Marceline cried out, and Finn stopped for a moment, thinking he had hurt her. "Finn..." she said, rolling onto her back, Finn still down where he was. She pulled his hair back towards her. "Finn... don't... stop" he started again, and she tightened her grip on his hair. She was squeaking like a mouse. He knew he was doing something right, so he licked harder, and faster. She screamed out, "Finn!" he smiled momentarily, but started again. "Finn..." she began, barely able to speak, "you... have... to... stop... and take... your... pants... off"

He stopped, and for a moment, she was disappointed; he could see it. But he quickly sat up a bit, and tried to manoeuvre his way out of them. She managed the strength to pull them off, but it happened so fast that he fell off the bed. "Why'd you do that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I... I guess I just got excited" said the blushing hero. She wasn't listening. He realised that she was staring at him. At a particular part of him. He jumped to his feet, and instinctively covered himself. "Come on Finn, you've seen me naked! I think it's only fair" he blushed. He slowly moved his hands. "Whoa..." she said. He was 'larger' than most, or at least, from what Marceline could tell. He hadn't actually seen another guy naked, much to his relief, and so was wondering if he should feel insecure. These feelings left him when he felt a sudden burst of euphoria.

"Aaahhh... Marceline... w-what are you... Aaahhh" she stroked his manhood lightly, and Finn was completely tense. He couldn't relax; after all, no one had ever done this with him before. Marceline patted the bed. He got on and under the sheets, which up until now, had been in exactly the same position as when they started. She whipped the sheets off the bed, and sat on his lower stomach. She was too high up to be sitting on his manhood, but low enough that she knew it was right there. She lied down on top of him, and sighed, just above his face. He breathed in heavily, and closed his, nodding to signify he was ready. She reached down, grabbed his manhood, and positioned it beneath her. He breathed out a little, and she slowly lowered her hips. At first, he only went in a little, and Marceline winced. So, he pulled out. She gripped his shoulders and forced him back in. Finn moaned in absolute pleasure. "Marceline... I- I what do I do?" she just smiled. "you... weenie" she panted, "just... move... your... hips... towards... mine" he did as she instructed, caught up in the moment, and pushed forwards. Perhaps, too much. Marceline cried out in pain and pleasure. Finn again stopped. She slumped down onto his shoulder. She couldn't speak well, but managed a whispered "finn... don't stop" he started again, but felt something warm run down his shaft. "Marceline... did you just... is that... did you pee?" she managed a little laugh. "no, you dumbass" she answered, "that's just a little blood" finn tried to jump up, but only succeeded in entering further into Marceline. she cried out and he lifted her enough to completely get himself out. he waited for her to lift her head, and when she did he asked if she was okay. All she said was a rather disapproving, "finn! why did you stop?" he didn't know what to say, so he rolled her on her back, and presumed the previous activities. Marceline had got her strength back, and as finn did his best to continue, she scratched a little 'M' over his chest.

He started to moan loudly, and looked at marceline's face. Her eyes were twitching and fluttering, and he didn't know what to do. "Marceline" he began, "what's going... Aaahhh... what's going on?" she smiled slyly, "finn, i think you're about to come" he had no idea what she was saying. "what does... that mean?" she was amused by his innocence, even at a time like this, and simply answered, "it just means you'll... well... just keep going, you'll see. Aaahhh! I think i'm gonna come too" he relaxed a little, "well... what do I do?" she was arching her back, forcing him as far inside as possible, and managed to hold back the moaning enough to tell him; "just wait... we should do it together" but he couldn't wait. He just did the first thing that came to mind, moving faster, and harder, and Marceline was whimpering, but in a good way. He felt her tighten, again, and again. It almost hurt, but he continued, she slumped down, and he felt something. He moaned, and felt liquid ooze down his shaft. He was completely tired out. he stopped and rolled next to her. She put her arms around him, whispering in his ear, "thanks hero. That was... amazing" he was too tired to respond, and fell asleep with Marceline in his arms.

(what do you think? This was just a practise story, because i may or may not implament something like this in finnceline1 part2. Give me your opinion)


End file.
